


The Clouds that Danced like Rampaging Giraffes

by orphan_account



Series: Crackfics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Story Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to make a TurkEng story with a Story Generator...</p><p>This happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clouds that Danced like Rampaging Giraffes

Sadik Adnan was thinking about Arthur Kirkland again. Arthur was an understanding boy with solid eyes and curvy fingernails.

Sadik walked over to the window and reflected on his exciting surroundings. He had always loved warm Istanbul with its sharp, sturdy streets. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel scared.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the an understanding figure of Arthur Kirkland.

Sadik gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a creepy, scheming, coffee drinker with red eyes and fluffy fingernails. His friends saw him as an expensive, encouraging empire. Once, he had even brought a chilly kitten back from the brink of death.

But not even a creepy person who had once brought a chilly kitten back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Arthur had in store today.

The clouds danced like rampaging giraffes, making Sadik active. Sadik grabbed a ripped guillotine that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Sadik stepped outside and Arthur came closer, he could see the orange smile on his face.

Arthur gazed with the affection of 5268 virtuous gentle gerbils. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a hug."

Sadik looked back, even more active and still fingering the ripped guillotine. "Arthur, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with anxious feelings, like two tart, tall tortoises jogging at a very predatory funeral, which had classical music playing in the background and two brave uncles boating to the beat.

Sadik regarded Arthur's solid eyes and curvy fingernails. "I feel the same way!" revealed Sadik with a delighted grin.

Arthur looked ecstatic, his emotions blushing like a kaleidoscopic, kind knife.

Then Arthur came inside for a nice cup of coffee.

THE END 


End file.
